The present invention relates to a paging receiver and, more particularly, to the structure of an output terminal of a paging receiver for electrically connecting the receiver to a printer which is operable to record received information.
Some modern paging receivers are operated with a printer for printing out received information. This kind of paging receiver includes a casing and an output terminal in the form of a plurality of connecting pieces each being provided on a part of the casing and having a contact surface. On the other hand, a printer has a casing which includes a slot for receiving a part of the receiver casing where the output terminal is positioned. A connecting terminal implemented by a plurality of contact members is disposed in the printer casing in a position corresponding to the connecting pieces of the output terminal of the receiver casing. When the above-mentioned part of the receiver casing is inserted in the slot of the printer, the contact surfaces of the connecting pieces of the receiver are brought into contact with the contact members of the printer, thereby setting up electrical connection of the receiver to the printer. Each connecting piece of the receiver is usually produced by bending a thin piece of metal in the form of a letter U and removing a part of the piece of metal to form a plurality of legs. The legs of each connecting piece are inserted in holes formed through a printed circuit board which is loaded in the paging receiver, and then soldered or otherwise affixed to the board.
The problem with the prior art output terminal structure stated above is that each connecting piece has to be bent in a U configuration to have sufficient strength or rigidity and has to be provided with a plurality of legs to be accurately positioned on and firmly retained by the printed circuit board. Such connecting pieces are, therefore, extremely complicated in configuration and need complicated and troublesome machining and fixing operations.